In day-to-day interactions with others, an individual typically shares various different details of that individual's personal, financial, and professional information depending on the respective nature of the interactions. For example, an individual may control the dissemination of information by determining a relationship with an intended data recipient and then selecting a persona (or a subset of that individual's information) that is appropriate for the determined relationship. For example, an individual may share certain personal facts, included in a private persona, in interactions with family and friends. Similarly, an individual user controls online dissemination of personal information based on a nature of the individual's interactions with the intended recipients.